kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Castle
"A vibrant castle filled with colours, characters, love and geekery!" Welcome to Bowser's Castle, a Kongregate chatroom that is currently owned by Xela248. Welcome to BC, it's a perfect town. Here we have some rules, let us lay them down. Stay in place, stay in line and we'll get along fine. BC is a perfect place. So keep off of the grass, shine your shoes, wipe your a- face. All contributions and edits to our room's wiki are welcomed. If revision is required, feel free to ask why and how it needed to be revised. Rules and Regulations Bowser's Castle is a wonderful chat room, filled with happy users, enjoying their multitude of games, and keeping up conversations with others. We'd like to keep it that way. These rules are constituted by Kongregate, in the name of Kongregate, for Kongregate. Featuring a great community, relatively good moderator participation, and molten lava pits, BC is one of the more active rooms on Kongregate. Expect to make a friend here, but be prepared for the game-loving geekery that its regulars are notorious for! Teh Important Stuff #Don't be a troll #Harassing others is not allowed. #Promotion of illegal activity is not allowed. #Excessive profane or abusive language is not recommended. #Don't feed the trolls. #Don't spam. #Inappropriate links that are posted or given out is illegal. #Use appropriate username and profile pictures. #Don't role-play excessively (Emotes are good, anything involving excessive violence or multi-paragraph macros are bad). #Any excuses referring to "Little brothers" or diseases such as "Tourette's Syndrome", although the effort is commended, shall be discredited. #Please speak in the designated room language only, in this case, English. #Rape isn't tolerated out in the real world, and it's not tolerated here. If you wish to see the full details provided on these rules, go to the Code of Conduct section. The Fine Print Like most rooms, Bowser's Castle has some unspoken guidelines that are unique to the room environment. Like all chat rooms on Kongregate, the Rules of Conduct may be upheld differently from moderator to moderator, so if anything needs clarification, please feel free to ask the Resident Mod or Room Owner. #When you walk into this room, you're speaking English. There are plenty of chatrooms on Kong that cater to all world languages, so by all means don't feel limited if you're lucky enough to be multilingual! Just be sure to speak your language of choice in the designated chatroom, which is listed in the Rooms List as well as the Room Description. A few rooms, like Tower of Babel, allow all languages to be spoken at any time. Come one come all! #Don't post any links leading to innapropriate websites or scam sites. No one wants to help you get points at lockerz. #Don't be a troll, and don't act like one. Simple as that. #Spam is not tolerated, unless you have a side of fried rice and a biscuit to eat along with it, then it's delicious. #Caps Lock is not cruise control for cool. Room Owners (Both Past and Present) Current Room Owner: xela248 - Hey there! I'm Xela and I like talking to people! I don't care where you're from or what colour your skin is- you are my friend. Peace and love <3 Past Room Owner(s): Rothycat - Contrary to popular belief, yes she IS a girl, and yes, she DOES exist on the internet! Rothy, aka "Roffins", aka "Roffy", aka "Rothtafarian", has been on the Kong scene since 2008 and took ownership of Bowser's Castle roughly a year ago, when it was then known as "Out of the Blue". Changing the name to something a bit closer to her own nerdly desires, Bowser's Castle has flourished into a lively, albeit sometimes chaotic, community of gamers and youthful hearts alike. Hailing from Seattle, Washington, Rothy is an avid gamer and adores reading, drawing, and pwning noobs with her banhammer when the situation arises. KakkoiiBishounen Regular Moderators Ares_ - I feel myself to be very regular (could it be the high fiber diet?). Say hi if you see me, i often even reply :) Arkive - Has beard DaSkorpion - funnyruler - Keckers - You make me sad in my pants sometimes. MarikoYoshida - Merryl - Mousethecat - <3 List of Visiting and Well Known Moderators Imbulletproof - Storageheater - Sukasai - Dragoneye904 - Weeehee! BC! List of Regulars Before adding your name to this list, please check with the room owner and/or other regulars to see if you qualify for the list. Arcane101Magi - As a matter of fact, yes.. ArianaBanana - aturtledoesbite - <-- CLICK IT! bonnero - bobbybim - Cower in fear! Or not, whatever... DarkShadowXX - deaconfrost2k9- Doctalen - XBL gamer tag is Doctalen feel free to add me just say who you are.Also for more info about me read my kong profile bio. Dragon_Killer123 I just want to say, Ooh something shiny to distract me. "Now I get it" DrPickel - G'day there! evilfenix - Yo Fomortiis - Supreme King Nigga Gamerpwnage50 - All across the country, coast to coast. People always say, what do you like most? I don't want to brag, I don't want to boast. I always tell 'em, I like toast!. YEAH TOAST hellooworld - iDoomPotato - Ivan62300 - I can haz creative description? No? Fine... My name is Ivan62300 pronounced "Pasta Salad" and I like to talk about anything. I prefer not to cause video game conflict though, so... I hope you would try not to either. joequincy - There is NO RULE SIX. Also, it's "joequincy" with a lowercase "j". I won't respond to an uppercase one. EVER. :) <3 kegso - Meh just ask stuff about me in chat Kiseke - Friendly unless you do something that agitates me ;D kiteless - koopashell - Add me on XBL, and I'll play Halo: Reach with you. My account name is Koopashells. Just tell me who you are on Kong first, though! Also, check out my new dead wiki: http://archipelagoofdreams.wikia.com! If you're new on the regs list, and want your avatar here, just shoot me a message on my talk page. I'll get to it. Eventually. Koopashell 13:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) lauz1098 - Likes cuddles. :3 Layries - linkisgreat7 - People can either call me a noob or a veteran... thing is, I've been around here for a while. But no matter how I try, I can STILL not find Princess Zelda. I'm hiring a 24/7 search team. If your Ganondorf, don't worry, I will hunt you down. Magicant - This Hyperlink. It wants you. And you want it. In fact, you want it so much that you want to click it. And see what's behind it. Maybe it's something cool. Probably not. MissCupcake- <---- Oh look, it's that girl who is on Kongregate! I should click on her name! ... You know you should. <3 Necro_EX - Ness1010 - NihilistMachine - I am the witty new addition to Bowser's Castle. You will find me most days chilling out listening to Dubstep with Fnar3221 and being the good ol' witty guy I am. Also, you might find me trying to make dry humor not fail over the interwebs. oOTrentOo - All you need is love - The Beatles Sabin7 - Hello, my name is Sabin7. I can proudly say that I've been on Kong for a while, and a generous portion of that amount has been in Bowsers Castle. The people who I first met there I will not forget: RothyCat, Codeman101, Angelee33, Batzilla, Odins__Raven, Koolfoo3, and Unit53374. ScreamyLordSutch - No. Shadow10101 - SiXXXShooter - OCD however as you can see, it's not alphabetically correct. It should read CDO. Sun_Zhu -Um... Hello. I'm, er... Sun_Zhu. The, um... Lord of the Sword. (Also, amazing. -Anonymous) terrag511 - Wait... What? tharak - Confusedness - Its a way of life. TheH21 - thepimpage - Unit53374 - Hey! I'm Unit! I don't think i've ever been to another site in my life, and if I have, than it was a mind control experiment by the Feds... waffles1999 - I like video games, ummmmm i like border lands and terraria. if you ever want to play terraria with me just ask, i might say yes i might say no. x3_Burninator_x3 - Licourtrix - Bring forth my booze minions! The Definition of a Regular A regular is simply put, someone who contributes to the chat room on a constant basis. This can be achieved in any way. Make some friends, be mature, and have some good conversations. By simply being nice, you're already moving closer to the goal. Level doesn't make a difference in being a regular, it's all about how you act. How Regulars are Chosen There is no "official" means to becoming a regular, if we see your face often enough and we like you, you're in! Room Quotes Anything you find funny or interesting that was said can be added here. Just make sure it was said in Bowser's Castle... And not in some silly Princess's castle! An archive of room quotes from pre-2012 can be found here. 2nd January 2012- 21:30 GMT - Countdown got pretty intense with their anagrams ScreamyLordSutch: I almost dropped my laptop laughing at "pace anus, heated from the bottom", Xela xela248:SLS, shall we figure it out? ScreamyLordSutch:Pace your anus for when you get heated from the bottom xela248:The anagram in 'paceanus'. xela248:Lol! ScreamyLordSutch:AnusCape ScreamyLordSutch:ANUSCAPE ScreamyLordSutch:YES ScreamyLordSutch:YESSSSSSSS! xela248:That's not a thing! mastro10:LOL ScreamyLordSutch:IT IS NOW! deaconfrost2k9:.... It ought to be. xela248:...True. ScreamyLordSutch:I'm making one xela248:Please make one. ScreamyLordSutch:And then my anus will have a cape to wear Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with popular culture references Category:English chat rooms